As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a building such as a residential house, office, factory, or hospital may be provided with an electric current measuring apparatus that measures electric currents consumed by respective sub-systems into which equipment inclusive of facilities installed in the building are grouped. When electric power calculated from a measured current exceeds a predetermined maximum limit, the power to the equipment belonging to the relevant sub-system may be selectively turned off, thereby achieving energy conservation.